


Forgive & Forget

by Mordu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of Genji and Hanzo's past. (Contains mentions of incest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive & Forget

 

_There was, perhaps a time when the dragons were at peace._

　 　As children, Hanzo and Genji were inseparable siblings, always getting into trouble and sharing the blame without an ounce of regret. Reckless and unfazed by the stern ways of their family, the fated dragon brothers of the Shimada clan grew up with their hands intertwined, both an impish smile across their features.

　 　Even as young as they were, the Shimada brothers began their training as soon as they were old enough to walk and talk. The two were given toy weapons of all varieties, but as all Shimadas before them, they would take a liking to those of the sword variety. Many afternoons would simply be battles between the two, toy swords clashing until the sun went down and they were herded back into their rooms.

　 　 The family was certainly dedicated, but the two were not given real weapons until their late teens, in which both were granted a finely crafted sword. Most early practice came in the form of cutting rolled tatami mats at angles, and they were judged harshly on how accurate their cut was. Hanzo was indefinitely better but Genji was hardly deterred, especially with encouragement from his older brother.

　 　Among all of the stress of growing up in such a family, they were each other’s support. Hanzo was to set an example for his younger brother, and he certainly fit the role. However, that didn’t mean that he was immune to the pressure; On occasion he would break down, and Genji would be there to pick up the pieces and mend them back together. As such, the two thrived when they were together, and suffered when they were forced apart.

　 　 And because they were independents, they were often torn away from the other. Hanzo was given more responsibilities over time, being that he was the older brother, and Genji was given more training to make up for what he lacked. The Shimada family saw this as an opportunity for the brothers to grow independently, but they’d failed to realize just how dependent the dragon brothers were on one another.

　 　 Hanzo wore a mask, his composure remaining tranquil despite the conflict that surrounded him. He’d become almost cathartic, his only emotion held captive within his chest, held safe for when he’d next be able to express it. He’d not opened up to anyone but his brother, and although many would try, Hanzo remained stubborn in his disposition.

　 　 Genji was quite the opposite. A fire burned within the boy’s form, wild and determined. He’d always been second place in place of his older brother’s achievements, but since being put on his own, Genji had crossed paths that had previously seemed impassable for the boy. Any training he was put through he would excel at, seemingly conquering any obstacle in a mere matter of weeks, wherein other trainees would have taken months.

　 　 Despite this, Genji was not without his faults. Because of his brilliance and success he’d become rather prideful in his ways, taking any opportunity to showcase his talents. Around the city he’d become quite popular-- especially with young women-- but Genji was simply not interested in the art of romance, nor anything past that.

　 　 For Hanzo, his contained emotions were beginning to spill over at what seemed like every turn. Easily angered in both himself and others, he began lashing out at his subordinates. Either too blind to see the reason why, or simply too frightened to accept it, he continued to distance himself from everyone-- including Genji.

　 　 However, Genji was determined to help his brother recover. Slowly but surely he began to wedge his way back into Hanzo’s life, neglecting his own training in order to make time for his brother. At first he was shoved away, but his persistence finally succeeded and Hanzo began to open up again. A slow start led to a startlingly quick recovery, the two becoming closer than ever. Though Genji suffered loss from being absent from his lessons, he was able to help his brother regain his former glory, and Hanzo quickly resumed operating at full capacity.

　 　 For a while, the dragons were at peace with one another.

　 　 They were opposites, but worked well in unison. Hanzo remained dedicated and stoic, only showing his lighter side to his brother. Genji continued to be rather playful and childish even as he matured. Despite this, the two had no trouble cooperating, and spent lots of time together when available.

　 　 That was, until things reached a point that neither of them would quite understand, and the resulting calamity would tear them apart.

　 　 No matter how hard Hanzo tried to deny it within himself, he was dedicated to one person only-- Genji. His brother was the only one he would let his defenses down for, even for a second. To all others, Hanzo was strictly business, even despite them being of the same blood. The Shimada clan had enforced honor and trust within its ranks, and yet Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to let any of them close.

　 　 This fact began to wear on him slowly, and he’d continue to ignore it.

　 　 One night, the brothers decided to slip away into town-- a late birthday celebration for Genji turning twenty. It’d been years since they had visited the arcade together, and Genji had insisted that they spend some time together outside of the family manor.

　 　 As always, Genji was attached to Hanzo’s hip throughout the night, even shying away from flirtatious young women just so that he could devote his attention to his brother. Genji had never been much for real dating, and he insisted that this was their night to celebrate. The two feasted on bowls of noodles, drinking sake and playing games until the sun set. They’d gotten relatively drunk, and decided that it was best for them to walk it off before returning home, as not to get scolded for being overindulgent.

　 　 Along the horizon, a full moon rose, the two stopping to marvel at it from afar. Perched along an ornate bridge, Genji sided up to Hanzo-- still rather drunk-- and began peppering kisses on his cheek. Hanzo smiled in response, turned his head briefly, letting their lips brush gently together. The tiny spark caused them both to hesitate, unsure of how to act. Genji opened his mouth to apologize, but was silenced with a kiss-- one that quickly became heated in their intoxication.

　 　 But something reacted violently within Hanzo, his mind telling him to stop. By the time he forced himself away, Genji had wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s neck, and laced his fingers in Hanzo’s dark hair. The resulting separation nearly toppled over them both, and before Genji could even speak up, Hanzo had dashed off into the town.

　 　 Confused and hurt, Genji dragged himself home, finding no sign of his brother.

　 　 For the next few days, the two did not speak. Genji-- figuring Hanzo needed space-- gave him just that. Hanzo, on the other hand, wanted so _badly_ to apologize to his brother for reacting so poorly, but the idea that he was enamored with his sibling simply made him shut down. As such, he finally decided to open up to someone else-- one of his personal servants whom he trusted-- and he told them _everything_.

　 　 What he’d failed to see was just how deep the Shimada family’s grasp went. His secrets were passed along to Hanzo’s higher-ups, who immediately took action. Though he was unaware of his punishment, Hanzo was thrown into even deeper family affairs, and later forced to marry so that he could carry on the Shimada name. Genji was to be forced into a similar fate, but not until he had completed his training. 

　 　 However, not only was Hanzo pressured into carrying on the Shimada family name, but he was persuaded into thinking that Genji was ultimately detrimental to the Shimada’s appearance. Hanzo had always been dedicated to the empire that he would one day rule, and so he listened to every word the council said-- albeit reluctantly at first.

　 　 Hanzo’s demeanor towards his brother slowly began to change. Rather than being encouraging and proud of his brother’s accomplishments in combat, he began to question and berate him for his inadequacies. This behavior began to grow the rift between them, and Genji became just as bitter as Hanzo.

　 　 The family thought that Genji would try even harder to succeed, as to earn the admiration of the older brother he once loved so dearly. What they didn’t expect was for him to go the exact _opposite_ direction. Instead of endeavoring for positive attention from his brother, Genji began doing things purposefully to set Hanzo off.

　 　 Though Genji never lacked in his training, he picked up traits outside of work that were simply detestable. The young ninja would slip out into the town and come home visibly disheveled, covered in bruises and scratches. These wounds were not always from getting into fights; More often they were from sexual encounters, ones he would even brag about. When he became bold enough he’d even bring home his partners-- many of whom were rather _unsavory_ individuals, even in the eyes of such a despicable clan.

　 　This behavior only made Hanzo's hatred for his brother grow, until the two had been completely separated. Genji completed his training with flying colors, but that was simply not enough. The clan knew that he'd either refuse, or outright dishonor his arranged marriage, and so they were forced to devise an alternative solution.

　 　When faced with the idea that he would have to kill his brother, Hanzo did not hesitate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything of this sort before, so I hope it's not horrible. :'D


End file.
